


House of Memories

by EnterintotheBandom



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Avengers Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dallon is Brendon's Adoptive Brother, Deaf Brendon Urie, Deaf Character, F/M, Gun Violence, Joe and Patrick Have a History Together, Kidnapping, Lawyer Patrick Stump, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nobody's Ages Match Up, Notes have self loathing in them but just ignore that :), Past Child Abuse, Police, Police Officer Frank Iero, Police Officer Pete Wentz, Robber Gerard Way, Robbery, The Movie's Kinda a Plot Point, Theft, Underaged Drinking (mentioned), Wrongful Imprisonment, no Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: “Going on a roadtrip to prove your boyfriend’s adopted brother isn’t a murderer with a driver you only met today, there are worse ways to spend your summer.” Breezy thought as she stared out the window.





	1. Nine in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breezy never expected to end up in a white van with all of Brendon's friends and Ryan's coworker trying to prove Brendon wasn't a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts, there is NO STOCKHOLM SYNDROME involved in Joe and Patrick's relationship. I feel like I need to state that clearly before this starts. If you are looking for Stockholm Syndrome Joetrick, you came to the wrong place! They had a history before the story and that solely plays into their relationship.

Breezy was quiet. She was sitting in the passenger seat of the white van of the guy Ryan knew from the cafe he worked at, who was driving. Ryan apparently bribed him with 6 sandwiches his mom made. 

Behind her was Sarah, Brendon and Ryan (Ryan kneeling between Brendon and Sarah’s seats), and in the back two seats were Spencer and Ian (and the driver’s dog who was asleep on Ian’s lap). Breezy looked down at the file she stole from the police station. It was easy, bribe the work experience kid with a date and they will let you look at anything. This file was on the murder of Jon Walker. The murder Brendon had been convicted of. He had been the only one in the house when Jon was killed, but he had been in the basement while Jon was murdered in the second floor bathroom, and Brendon was deaf, so it wasn’t like he could hear anything happen. Sarah had the texts to prove that Brendon was in the basement, but Brendon was convicted anyway. So while Breezy was getting the file, the others were breaking Brendon out. Breezy doesn’t know how they managed that. 

“Going on a roadtrip to prove your boyfriend’s adopted brother isn’t a murder with a driver you only met today, there are worse ways to spend your summer.” Breezy thought as she stared out the window.

“Guys, what do we do about this guy?” Spencer asked. Breezy looked back but couldn’t see who he was talking about.

“What guy?” Breezy asked.

“The guy Ian knocked out with the door, we just sorta brought him.” Spencer said.

“He’s the lawyer from my trial..” Brendon signed to Breezy after looking back at the man.

“That is the dumbest thing you people could have done…” Breezy said, putting her hand to her head.

“He’s the Walker family’s lawyer too! At least you could have hit Brendon’s, now we’re stuck with the guy who thinks Brendon killed Jon!” Sarah said.

“Well he’ll have to be a hostage.” The driver said. “Breeze, I got handcuffs under your seat. They’re my friend’s. Handcuff that guy to the back door so he doesn’t become a problem.”

“You’re insane, uh..”

“Joe.”

“You’re insane Joe.” Ian said.

“You’re the one who hit him.” Joe said. Breezy sighed and grabbed the handcuffs for them. She threw them back to Spencer.

“Done.” Spencer said after a while.

“Where are we even going?” Ryan asks.

“I have a friend named Dan in Green Bay, we head there, and he can help us prove Brendon isn’t a murderer.” Ian said.

“Green Bay…” Breezy muttered.

The rest of the night was pretty silent. Breezy dozed off around 9 pm and woke up to screams. The lawyer woke up, and he was angry. Breezy heard a string of curses and the teens yelling for him to shut up and attempts to calm him down. That only went downhill, as Breezy heard Spencer say;

“He fucking bit me!!”

“Fuck you! Let me go shitbag!!” The lawyer yelled.

Sarah had started kicking at the lawyer, while Spencer yelled at him to stop yelling or they’d gag him. He didn’t and Joe stopped the van. Joe got out, around to the back, then opened the back door. The lawyer lashed out at him, but Joe managed to stop him and gagged him, then tied his other hand to the door. The lawyer was fumming as he glared at the group.

Then they were back on the road after Joe’s dog pooped on the side of the road.

Breezy was in a strange situation. She had been looking for a job after she moved to the city alone. Dallon’s parents came to her about a translating job, as neither of them knew sign language, and the kid they had just adopted was deaf. So she moved in with them to help with Brendon. Her relationship with Dallon only really started two years in, and no one cared. 

Brendon had come from a bad home. His mother died giving birth to him, something his siblings blamed him for constantly. His father was disappointed that Brendon was deaf, and refused to try to communicate with Brendon, and neither did his siblings (other than to sign insults to him), so he had little way to express himself to his family. His dad took him out of middle school and started making Brendon work jobs in his workplace and at home. He’d be beaten if he failed, and he was only saved when a client of his father noticed Brendon working on something, and saw bruises on his arms and neck, in which he got Brendon out of the building when Brendon’s dad left them alone, and called the police. Brendon’s father was arrested and his siblings were sent to their grandparents’ home, and Brendon was separated from them as they were involved in his abuse. Half a year in the system landed him with the Weekes family. He used the last name Urie as it was the last name of the man who saved him and helped cared for him before he found a permanent home, since the man couldn’t provide for a child permanently at the time, but he had started volunteering at the home. He would often go to visit the man, and in turn Breezy would go with him, and she learned the story from him. Brendon had come a long way, and Mrs. Weekes told her he had been doing so much better from when she first met him. He was very shy and kept to himself, and now he was friends with just about everyone he knew and was very outgoing. Now Brendon was very scared and uncomfortable. Even in the presence of friends. He was a convicted murderer, and now they had committed three real crimes, breaking out of jail, theft and kidnapping. 

And Breezy was along for the ride, Sarah and Spencer came to her for help, and she agreed to help.

She glanced at her phone, and noticed that it had been on, and full of texts. She scrolled to the bottom to look through them.

Dallon Weekes - 7:21 am  
“Breezy where the hell are you?”

Dallon Weekes - 7:22 am  
“Brendon broke out of jail, and that lawyer from the trial is missing”

Dallon Weekes - 7:25 am  
“Spencer and Ian are missing too, their parents called us about it.”

Mrs. Weekes - 7:26 am  
“Breezy honey where are you? Dallon’s worried.”

Dallon Weekes - 7:27 am  
“Ryan might be missing too.”

Dallon Weekes - 7:30 am  
“Breezy you did not.”

Dallon Weekes - 7:30 am  
“YOU DID NOT GO WITH THEM!!”

Dallon Weekes - 7:32 am  
“Breezy ANSWER ME!!”

Steve Orzechowski - 7:35 am  
“Do you know where Sarah is?”

Dallon Weekes - 7:36 am  
“Breezy!!”

Dallon Weekes - 7:36 am  
“Breezy!!!”

Dallon Weekes - 7:37 am  
“Breezy for the love of god answer me.”

Dallon Weekes - 7:40 am  
“I’m going to the police station, if you don’t answer I’m telling them you’re missing too.”

Breezy sighed and shut her phone down.

“Who was that?” Joe asked.

“My boyfriend.” Breezy said. “He’s worried about me..” 

“Is, Dallon worried, about me, too..” Sarah said, obviously reading Brendon’s signs as Breezy wasn’t looking at him. Sarah likely signed what Breezy said to Brendon.

“He is, I know that, he just didn’t mention it in the texts.” Breezy said. She heard Brendon sigh a little. His voice, which wasn’t gone or anything, was raspy as he rarely used it, other than sighing, laughing, screaming, crying, basically noise people make.

“Where’d Louis?” Joe asked.

The kids in the back looked around, and noticed Louis had gotten back to the lawyer and was sitting on his lap. The lawyer was giving them a death glare, but didn’t seem to care about Louis.

“If you hurt my dog I’m going to bury you alive.” Joe said before looking back at the road. The lawyer rolled his eyes and looked down at the dog, which had his eyes closed and sounded like he was snoring.

“Why’d you bring your dog Joe?” Ryan asked.

“I can’t vanish into thin air for god knows how long without bringing my dog or getting him a babysitter. Babysitter makes it more suspicious. Besides, whenever I go on spontaneous roadtrips, I bring Louis.”

“Hm mmm!” The lawyer said.

“Shut the fuck up Patrick.” Sarah said. She knew his name from the trial, as people said his name a lot. She had been “a key witness” because of the texts and she had been the last person other than Brendon to see Jon alive. Ryan and Spencer had been at the trial as well, but Breezy and Ian weren’t aloud to go, as Ian wasn’t at Jon’s house that night, and Breezy left almost 5 hours before Jon died.

“Hh mmm!” Patrick said through the gag and looked away.

“Oh Patrick you’re such a potty mouth!” Joe said.

“How do you know what he said?” Sarah asked.

“I’ve walked in on my friend indulging himself and his girlfriend in their kink and trust me I’ve heard “fuck you” through a gag multiple times.” 

“Sometimes I wish I was Brendon…” Ian said, obviously uncomfortable with the mental image he now had. Brendon was the only one out of all of them who wasn’t made uncomfortable by Joe’s explanation for obvious reasons.

Joe then stopped in a pretty open secluded rest stop, which was empty.

“Alright, we’re all getting out so Mr. Lawyer can use the bathroom, cause I’m not having someone who pissed themselves sitting in the back of my van.” Joe said. “And I’m guessing everyone wants to stretch their legs.”

This was true, so everyone got out. Joe went to the back to get Patrick out, uncuffing and untying so he could use the bathroom. They assumed Patrick would just run, but whatever glare Joe was giving Patrick made him realize he was stuck and bregrudenly he went to the bathroom with Joe.

“So, how long till he becomes a problem?” Sarah asked.

“Unless we convince him there’s no way Brendon did it, soon.” Ian said.

“I really hope we can.” Ryan said.

“Hey, the file has the screenshots from your messages to Brendon, Sarah.” Breezy said, bringing the file to her. Sarah’s phone had been impounded as evidence. Ryan’s would have been too if he hadn’t lost it before his interview, and Jon’s phone was missing from the scene. Sarah had texted both Ryan and Brendon around the time of the murder, and the texts showed it. 

“Infinity War, that’s it!!” Sarah said as she looked at the screenshots.

“What about it?” Spencer asked.

“Brendon and I took a selfie for Ryan before I left, this screenshot shows it, then Brendon sent texts to me about the movie, along with a few pictures, which lines up perfectly to the movie timeline! This all leads up to the after credits scene. Jon was supposedly murdered at 9:07. By that logic, Brendon would have been at the Wakanda fight scene, which he texted me about. At exactly 9:07 he texted me about Thor’s entrance.” Sarah showed the group. “We can prove to him that Brendon couldn’t have done it.”

“Perfect!” Breezy said.

“Then what? We find this Dan guy, he proves someone else did it with the evidence we have, then we return and hope we don’t get arrested for breaking Brendon out and kidnapping the lawyer?” Spencer crossed his arms as he talked about it.

“We’ll just have to see how this goes. Just remember all this was your idea.” Ryan said. “I only came with beca-”

“Because it’s Brendon and he couldn’t do anything like this I know.” Spencer said. “I just didn’t expect kidnapping to be apart of it. And it was Breezy’s idea to steal the file!”

“How are we supposed to prove it wasn’t Brendon without evidence?” Breezy asked.

This turned into a petty argument, before Louis jumped out of the van and went barking after a squirrel and everyone except Brendon (who had been watching a movie on Ian’s phone) when running after him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Patrick was trying just about anything to get Joe to let him go.

“Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll triple it!” Patrick said.

“Ha. So 18 sandwiches. You still owe me for every time you didn’t pay for lunch and promised to pay me back.” Joe said. Yeah, Joe had known Patrick before this, they had been best friends in high school, maybe a little more… That never went anywhere, and Joe was still bitter as Patrick broke a promise while he was away at law school.

“I’ll pay for that too, plus interest, just please let me go, I won’t tell anyone!!” Patrick said.

“I’m not letting you go. Even if you won’t tell, they find us based on what information they have, and they probably already know who everyone is. Get my ID off the van eventually, and all the kids have been reported to the police by now. Once this is over, you can go.” Joe said.

“Joe, you don’t know the evidence against this ki-”

“Oh, you mean them totally abusing the fact he was deaf and a child abuse survivor in the past to convict him? The Walker family used this to their advantage. They didn’t give him a translator until the day before the trial, and only interviewed him once. He didn’t even know Jon was dead until he was on trial. You have no idea how much that innocent boy has been through.” Joe said. Patrick was silent.

“For the record. This was not how I imagined meeting up with you again would go. Hell, I thought it would never happen. Not like you remembered me when you came home.” Joe said before walking out, as Patrick was done anyway. Patrick sighed and followed him. Seriously, what could he do? Joe hadn’t shown up for his coming home party, and Joe had moved, changed his number, and lost contact with a few mutuals while Patrick was at law school, and they stopped writing letters to each other towards the end of his third year, and one of the letters he kept did have Joe’s new address on them, but Patrick was too much of a coward to go face him, especially after breaking that promise. He had forgotten about it until Joe didn’t show up, and there was no way he could fix things between them. So pretty soon he was back in the back, handcuffed to the door, but this time he wasn’t gagged, and Patrick planned to keep his mouth shut. He caught Brendon looking back at him while Joe went off to look for Louis and the others. 

Brendon’s eyes were fearful. He was scared of Patrick. Patrick couldn’t blame him however, Patrick did give the jury all the reasons to put him in prison. Patrick couldn’t remember how long they gave him, he only remembered the look in Sarah’s eyes when she heard it, as he had been looking at her. Patrick sighed a little, he couldn’t say anything to Brendon anyway, as far as he knew, Brendon couldn’t speak or read lips. As soon as Brendon noticed Patrick looking at him, he looked away.

Brendon was scared of the lawyer in the back. He was terrified in the court, and the man who seemed to be working against him scared him a lot. He was only signed things said by his lawyer and the judge. Sarah, Spencer, and Ryan all used sign language while they were on the witness stand as well as talking, but it was all stuff Brendon already knew. For someone who could hear, it would be like sitting in a court that only speaks latin, and you only get told what’s happening when they want you to fix a mistake, know your fate, or be told something you already knew. 

Brendon was relieved to see Joe and his friends returning to the car. Joe was holding Louis. He waved with a smile after opening the door, and everyone got in. Joe put Louis on Brendon’s lap before he got in the front seat and started driving. Brendon glanced back at Patrick, who had leaned his head back like he was trying to sleep, before signing something inappropriate to Ian which made him laugh hard, and cause everyone to ask what Brendon signed, but Ian was laughing too hard.

____________________________________________________________

“As of twenty minutes ago, it has been confirmed that Brendon Urie, who recently pleaded guilty to the murder of Jonathan Walker, has been broken out of prison by his friends George Ross III, Sarah Orzechowski, Spencer Smith, and Ian Crawford based on video footage from that night. It has also been confirmed that the case file was stolen by Urie’s translator Breezy Douglas, who was also seen joining the teens in the van. It is unknown who the driver is, as Douglas was not seen getting in the driver’s seat, and the driver is seen in one tape, which his face covered by a hat. They have also kidnapped Patrick Vaughn Stump, the Walker family lawyer, although tapes show that Stump had been knocked out with the back van doors, and based on Smith’s and Crawford’s reactions, this was not planned. Ross and Crawford were reported missing by their parent after the first news of Stump’s and Urie’s disappearances. Smith, Orzechowski and Douglas were reported missing later that same morning. All were confirmed to be those in the videos by family members, as all except Smith had managed to keep their faces hidden. The van was seen heading west out of Chicago, and currently, Officers Wentz and Iero, who had first arrested Urie, are currently leading the manhunt against the teenagers, and hope to bring all home unharmed, and put Urie back in jail. It is believed the teens pulled this off due to their certainty that Urie is innocent, and many others, including Urie’s adoptive father, believe Urie is innocent. We will continue reporting on the manhunt as more become available.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this first chapter for a while, I hope you liked it!


	2. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey to Green Bay, something goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory, three more characters, the package deal

A few hours after the white van had come though the gas station, a police car appeared in the parking lot. The boy at the counter smiled as the two officers entered. Both were short men, shorter than the teen at the counter.

“How can I help you two?” The teen asked.

“We’re looking for a white van, with these plate numbers.” The first officer said. The plates matched a vintage car, which had its plate stolen weekes before it appeared on the van, which was why they had no idea who the driver was.

“I don’t recognize the plates, but I had a white van fuel up a few hours ago.” The boy said. “Why, what happened Officer…”

“Wentz, this is Iero. Did you see anyone inside the van?” Wentz asked.

“Of course, it was this, couple I think. Young lady with black hair, she came in with a teenager, a brown haired boy, and there was a man with long brown curly hair who filled up the car, then took a Frenchie out of the car and walked in around the parking lot. The lady and the teenager bought some stuff, payed with cash and left.”

“Did any of them look like these people?” Iero asked before showing the teen pictures of Breezy, Sarah, Ryan, Spencer, Ian and Brendon.

“That’s the girl, and that…” He pointed at Ryan. “Was the teenager.”

“That’s who we’re looking for. Are any of these the man who was with them?” Wentz showed him the pictures of the suspects.

“Him.” The boy pointed to the picture of Joe Trohman. Joe had become a suspect after failing to appear for work and disappearing with his van and his dog. 

“Thank you for your time. Which way did they go?” Iero asked.

“I think they kept heading west. They might be heading towards Wisconsin. That road leads up to a turn north.”

“Thank you.” Wentz said before the officers left.

____________________________________________________________

They had been driving for an hour before Sarah took the file from where they had safely stashed it and went to the back where Patrick had been tied up. Patrick had his head down, but when he heard Sarah plop down in front of him, he looked up.

“Sarah what are you doing?!” Ian hissed at her.

“Shh!” She said to him before opening the file. “Are you familiar with the movie Avengers Infinity War?” 

“Yes.” Patrick said. “What, is this my trail or something?”

“No.” Sarah said before opening the file, and lucky for her, the picture of the crime scene was right there, and she had to look at Jon’s body. He was laying face down on the floor, stab wounds in his back, and a small puddle of blood around him. Sarah quickly flipped past it, as the others were probably under it, and got her phone screenshots. She pulled the first one out and showed it. It had the selfie of her and Brendon. Jon had been in the previous one, but that one was cut off. Behind them was the scene where Thor, Rocket, and Groot went to the forge. Sarah left twenty minutes later, and she had gotten home by the time Brendon got to the part where the trio made their entrance on Earth, and Jon was murdered. Sarah showed him the texts from 9:07. The scene correlation matched up perfectly.

“The only way Brendon could have made it to the scene right at that moment, would be if he watched it without pausing or fast forwarding from the time I left, and Brendon had not seen Infinity War yet, as there were no subtitles in theatres. So I doubt he would have fast forwarded it. And the end of the movie conilates to the texts he sent Dallon about coming home. So either Jon was not killed at 9:07, or Brendon didn’t do it. He also got to the snap scene and the aftermath, and the Captain Marvel after credits scene at the times he should have, so there’s no way he was killed between 9:07 and the end of the movie. There was no murder weapon found, no evidence it was Brendon other than him being in the house, and the Walkers did not like him to begin with. I honestly wasn’t surprised they were so adamant to get a lawyer like you to go against him.” Sarah said. “Think about it. What did they tell you about Brendon?”

Patrick thought. The Walkers were so cold when they talked about Brendon. They brought up his history of child abuse before even telling him their first names. They were sure Brendon’s abuse messed with him enough that it caused him to kill Jon. They wanting him to go to prison instead of somewhere that could help him. They said Brendon gave them weird looks when they spoke to him, and they were sure it was hatred or insanity. Patrick realized he was just confused as he couldn’t understand them. Yeah, he could see it. The Walkers absolutely hated Brendon, and that’s why they kept telling the police that Brendon was the one who killed Jon when they put him as one of the suspects. Of course from what Patrick heard, the only other suspects were Sarah, Ryan, Spencer, Ian, Breezy (although she was ruled out pretty quickly as Breezy and Jon barely knew each other), one of his teachers who had a distaste for him, and a few neighbors and friends. 

“That is a good point…” Patrick said.

“You’ve been with Brendon for a day, does he seem like the kind of boy to murder someone in cold blood? Especially a close friend?” 

Patrick caught Ryan’s and Spencer’s gazes, and sighed.

“It doesn’t add up, I’ll give you that. I’m not 100% going to trust any of you, but I’ll believe for now, Brendon likely didn’t do it, but nothing says someone else in this car or whoever we’re going to meet didn’t. The four of you were suspects too.” Patrick said, meaning Sarah, Ryan, Ian, and Spencer, and to some extent Breezy, but she had such a small connection to Jon that she was the last person (in the car) he’d expect, other than Joe. He knew Joe. Joe wasn’t a murderer.

“So if I unhandcuff you, you won’t run away, and you will stay and help us figure out who killed Jon, and in turn, we won’t stop you from pressing kidnapping charges or sueing us, alright?” Sarah asked. At this point, Patrick had no reason to run, it was unlikely they’d stop anywhere until wherever they thought they were going, because they had been heading North West for no reason, as he kept hearing the city of Green Bay get said, but they weren’t going towards Green Bay.

“Alright.” Sarah said before handcuffing Patrick. Patrick didn’t move from where he was as Sarah crept back to her place on the floor between Brendon and Ryan.

Patrick moved so he’d be more comfortable and picked up one of the magazines Joe had in the back. National Geographic. Patrick had no idea Joe still read them, although the issue was over a year old.

“Alright, at this rate, we’ll be in Green Bay before Tuesday, cause we’re gonna stop at a motel tonight.” Joe said. “And hopefully whoever’s coming after us is off our trail.”

“Hopefully.” Ryan repeated.

Louis got off of Brendon’s lap and walked back to Patrick and got in his lap again.

“Aw, I think Louis likes Patrick!” Ian said. 

“Like he doesn’t do that to everyone.” Joe said bitterly after huffing.

“Woah who shoved a stick up your ass?” Spencer asked.

“Oh trust me he’s had it up there for years!” Patrick said laughing.

“That’s it, I’m turning around!” Joe said, but he didn’t. He was laughing now, which was good. Everyone was laughing, except Brendon, who had noticed everyone laughing and was signing to Sarah to figure out what was happening, and Sarah was laughing too hard to sign to him, and Ryan didn’t notice. Brendon started pouting, probably thinking about how he wish he wasn’t deaf so he knew why everyone was laughing.

“Sooo, any hobbies other than condemning innocent children to prison, Patrick?” Breezy asked, obviously joking.

“Yeah, kicking puppies and dentistry.” Patrick replied, trying not to chuckle.

“Fitting for a lawyer.” Ian said, which set Sarah back into her giggle storm, and made Brendon even more upset because no one was telling him what was happening. He then decided to start screaming at them. It scared all of them, and Brendon started cackling. 

“So deaf kid can talk.” Joe said as Brendon’s laughter died down.

“No, he can use his voice. He can’t say words or anything. He’s like a baby when it comes to his voice.” Breezy said. “Shame, he probably would have a great singing voice.”

“I actually taught him to say bitch.” Spencer said.

“How the hell did you do that?” Breezy asked.

“The way Helen Keller learned to talk.” Spencer said before signing to Brendon to say it.

“Be-tch.” Brendon said, and he and Spencer both laughed at this.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Ryan said. Brendon looked so proud of himself. And Spencer looked proud of Brendon.

“We’re going to stop at the motel ahead, Breezy, come with me and pretend your my girlfriend, and we’ll get two rooms.” Joe said. Breezy agreed, and within the hour, they had the rooms. Everyone except Patrick had spare clothes, so they all planned to shower and change. Patrick, Joe and Breezy were sharing a room while the teens shared another, Sarah claimed she could sleep on the floor, leaving the boys to the beds.

Breezy was in the shower, while Patrick was laying on one of the beds and Joe was in one of the chairs with Louis asleep on his feet, skimming through the motel bible because he really didn’t have anything to do, and this book was pretty vandalized and falling apart, so he just wanted to see what people had done to it.

“What’s your problem?” Patrick asked.

“What do you mean?” Joe asked.

“You’ve been pretty cold around me and you had that stick up your ass incident earlier.” Patrick said.

“You know exactly why I’m so cold to you.” Joe said.

“Joe that was years ago..” Patrick sat up and looked at Joe, who avoided his gaze.

“You lied to me, I put so much trust in you, and you lied.” Joe sounded more bitter than he had been in the van. “If I forgave you, I would have come to you myself.”

“Joe, I’m sorry, I made a horrible mistake, and I’m long past that, I was hoping you had gotten over it too…” Patrick said before sighing.

“I’m sorry doesn’t cover it.” Joe said. He opened his mouth again, but was silenced by Breezy coming out of the bathroom. Joe just got up (after moving Louis) and went into the bathroom, and Breezy could tell he was upset.

“What’s up with him?” Breezy asked.

“Nothing.” Patrick said and laid back down. “He’s just moody.”

“He’s just like my boyfriend when he gets moody.” Breezy said chuckling before laying on the bed she’d be sleeping in, and she fell asleep pretty quickly. Joe came out a few minutes later, turned the lights off, and laid down on the floor between Breezy’s bed and the wall. Patrick just watched the ceiling for a while before his thoughts finally stopped and he fell asleep. He had fucked up pretty hard.

Joe was awaken by Breezy stepping on his stomach, which scared her as much as it did him.

“Jesus Christ!” Breezy said as she quickly got off of him. 

“Good, I was wondering when he’d wake up.” Patrick said from the door, as he was opening for Ryan and Spencer.

“When are we leaving?” Spencer asked.

“As soon as I recover from this, arg..” Joe said. “Seriously are your feet make of bricks?!” 

“Sorry!” Breezy said, rolling her eyes. “Are Sarah, Ian and Brendon up yet?”

“Brendon’s still asleep, and Sarah’s barely awake.” Ryan said. “Ian also stole my chips and locked himself in the bathroom.” Ryan sounded very upset by this.

“Wake Brendon up and get Ian out of the bathroom, we can’t risk staying here longer.” Patrick said.

“On it.” The two then ran back to their room. Once Ryan and Spencer dragged the three back to the room, they got back in the van and left.

“According to my GPS, there’s a cafe about 30 minutes up the road, let’s stop there for food.” Breezy said about an hour into the journey.

“We can’t all go in, Brendon’s a wanted criminal, and our faces are probably all over the news.” Joe said.

“Joe, Patrick, and I can go in to order, we get everything to go, and come back to the car. Then we drive a few miles and eat on the side of the road.” Breezy said. “We just have to wear hats and sunglasses.”

“Good idea.” Patrick said.

They got to the cafe, and the planned group went inside. Inside, no one questioned them, and the lady at the counter said they could get food to go, but they’d have to wait for it to cook.

The three sat down on a bench and waiting for a while. They weren’t expecting the guy with black hair sitting next to Joe with his hair covering his eyes to grab Joe, force him up with a gun to his head, and start demanding the cashier to fill the bag he had with money.

“Woah woah woah!!” Patrick yelled and tried to grab Joe back, but stopped when the man said

“If anyone so much as touches us I’ll kill him! Fill. The. Bag!!” He yelled at the cashier. They could now see he was wearing a mask, so no one would see his full face. 

Joe was terrified as he looked over his shoulder at Breezy and Patrick. The cashier filled the bag and the man took took the gun off of Joe, but didn’t let him go. The gun was now pointed at Patrick. 

“You have a car, you drive me to Green Bay, got it? Or I shoot your friends, starting with this one!” He said.

“Yes! I’ll do it!” Joe said, and as quickly as everything started, the man dragged Joe out into the parking lot. When Breezy and Patrick rushed outside after them, and no one had been left behind. That man took the van, the case file, Joe, Louis, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Sarah, and Ian, and now Patrick and Breezy were stranded at a cafe in the middle of nowhere. Patrick began screaming Joe’s name and tried to run after, but Breezy stopped him as that was anything but a good idea.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…” Patrick said, putting his hands to the sides of his head. “Ah shit! We’re dead, they’re dead…”

Just then a black car drove in front of them and the driver rolled the window down.

“You guys need a ride?” The driver asked, obviously meaning to go after the van. The two didn’t even discuss it. At this point, it was either wait until the cops get there and Breezy would get arrested, or get in this guy’s car and chase the van down. So they got in.

“They’re going to Green Bay!” Breezy said.

“Oh it.” The driver said and started driving after.

Joe was almost frozen as he drove. Everything was dead silent, as Ryan, Spencer, Ian, Sarah, and Brendon were all just as terrified as him. He hadn’t even looked back at them or told then why they were going to ditch Patrick and Breezy. They just saw the guy with the gun and realized that if they weren’t very careful, they’d be shot. Even if they wouldn’t be shot, this guy didn’t seem that stable anyway.

Spencer and Brendon were slowly signing to each other to try and come up with a plan, but this was shut down when the man said 

“You two put your hands down!”

“I’m trying to tell him what’s happening, he’s deaf!” Spencer said.

“Stay quiet you!” The man said.

Sarah was shaking as she glanced around the van. Louis, Brendon, Spencer, Ryan… She started looking around more. Where was Ian? 

It hit her. He had gotten out to use the bathroom, he was back at the cafe. She didn’t say anything, but looked at Ryan, terrified. Ryan didn’t seem as scared, but the look he gave her told her that he knew Ian was gone too.

Ian was still in the cafe, trying to slip out as the police from the nearby town had arrived. He managed to without being noticed, and saw that the van, along with Joe, Patrick and Breezy were gone. Fuck. 

And luck would have it, he heard a voice saying

“Hands up Ian!” 

Ian did as he was told and turned around. Four officers were coming towards him. Two were Chicago police officers. They caught up to them. Ian had been ditched (although he probably should have told Breezy he was going to the bathroom) and now he was being arrested.

Best day of Ian’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is not going to be happy when he runs into everyone again


	3. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breezy and Patrick head towards Green Bay to catch up with the rest of the crew, and they are only a step closer to finding Dan, but with Ian arrested and their current situation, this could be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last character introduction chapter

Dallon was in Brendon’s room, looking for anything that could tell him where Breezy and the others went, or maybe something the police missed when they searched it. He heard his phone go off and he signed. He picked it up and saw it was a text from his friend Ryan. It was a picture of someone in a black car, glancing out the window. He realized pretty quickly who it was when he read the caption.

“Hey isn’t this your girlfriend?” 

“That’s her! “Where did you see her?” Dallon texted back. Ryan was constantly traveling around during the summer so he could be anywhere.

“Right outside of Green Bay. There’s like two other guys in the car, but I didn’t get a good look at them.” Ryan texted back.

“I need to get as much info on the car, I’m taking this information to the police.” Dallon replied before getting up to head to the station.

When this photo was taken, Breezy had been asking the driver’s name.

“I’m Ray, I was coming back from visiting my mom. Aren’t you that girl who broke that deaf kid out of jail? You’ve been all over the news.” 

“No..” Breezy said. “Someone else.”

“Then he’s not the lawyer that got kidnapped.” Ray said as the light turned green and he started driving again. “And that white van wasn’t the one on the security cams, and that wasn’t the driver who got kidnapped.”

Patrick sighed in frustration, and Ray chuckled.

“Don’t worry, everything about that trial was shady as fuck. So, you guys are trying to prove his innocence.” Ray said. “And I can tell by his cooperation that he wasn’t actually kidnapped.”

“No, I was kidnapped, they just convinced me that he was innocent.” Patrick said.

“And his kidnapping wasn’t planned in the slightest.” Breezy said.

“So, tell me, why are you in Wisconsin?” Ray asked as they entered Green Bay.

“One of the kids in the van has a friend who supposedly can prove Brendon’s innocent.” Breezy said. “We were going to find him, he should be here.”

“And now we lost the van and Ian a-.” Patrick said, stopping before saying the next name.

“If I’m right, the robber does this every month or so. Steals money, finds a pharmacy, fills seven prescriptions, one for himself under the name Harold Jules, and six under the name Michael Way. No one knows where either live currently so no one’s been able to find them.” Ray said. “I watch the news a lot. They know who Michael is but he’s homeless so he could be anywhere, but no one knows who Harold Jules is, as it’s likely a fake name, but people think it’s actually his older brother Gerard, who disappeared around the time the first robbery happened, and the seventh medication picked up matches the meds Gerard took before he and his brother were kicked out of their home. But since no one’s seen the man’s face no one knows for sure, plus the man never matches Gerard’s description.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard of this.” Breezy said.

“It’s a local thing, and the worst he’d done is kidnapping people to drive him back to Green Bay, but they always get out unscaved.” Ray said. “They’re usually ditched at the pharmacy. Unless something happens and they get ditched somewhere else, usually when they’re multiple people in the car. Some lady got ditched across the city from where her car and her wife were found.”

“Let’s hope we find them all in the same place.” Patrick said, glancing out the window.

The car ride was extremely silent, as Ryan, Spencer, Brendon and Sarah would just shoot each other glances. Louis was also very quiet as well, although Sarah had looked back to see Louis was asleep.

In this time, while Joe was driving to where the man told them too, the man had changed his hair, although it was obvious now he had been wearing wigs, as now he was wearing a red one, and a surgical mask and sunglasses to cover his face. 

“We’re here.” He said and Joe pulled in to the pharmacy parking lot. He left the keys, but, despite protest, he dragged Brendon out with him, likely to keep them from trying to get help. 

“What does that man what with him..?” Spencer asked after a minute of silence.

“Nothing, he needs to make sure we don’t drive off or call for help.” Joe said.

“Oh I hope Brend-” Sarah was cut off by three phone ringtones. Texts.

Spencer pulled his out and looked. It was Ian on the group chat they hadn’t used since they planned to do movies at Jon’s. 

Ian: Dnt came back

Spencer read it out, but added that he probably meant “Don’t come back.”

“Why wouldn’t we go back?” Joe asked.

“The cops must have gotten there, and Ian’s all over the news with the rest of us, oh fuck they probably got Breezy and Patrick too…” Ryan said.

“We’re fucked…” Sarah said, putting her hand to her forehead. 

“Maybe we can still find Dan, I’m sure he knows we’re coming, and maybe Ian can still help us, I mean he managed to text us already.” Spencer said. “But we can’t text him back, we don’t need them finally noticing he has his phone.”

“We’ll just have to wait…” Joe said, looking out the window.

Brendon was confused on what was going on as the man dragged him to the counter and began talking to the lady at the counter. Brendon looked at the door, he could run back, but the man did have a grip of his wrist, so he looked at the pharmacist. She said something, and the man said something back and handed her some papers. Brendon looked at the paper. He noticed the names on the top one. “Michael Way” He didn’t see what the medication was before the lady took it. She said a few things before disappearing into the back. Brendon looked at the man, and he said something, but Brendon just looked at him confused. He kept trying to say something, lowering his mask as if it was the reason Brendon couldn’t hear him, but Brendon noticed when he said “Are you stupid?” because he had seen Jon, Sarah, and Spencer all said it enough that it was something he could recognize on someone’s lips, along with his name, Dallon’s name, and a few other things (mostly curse words).

Brendon pulled his arm away from the man and signed that he was deaf, and even if the man didn’t understand, he’d know what Brendon was trying to say. The man seemed to roll his eyes and grabbed Brendon’s wrist. He probably didn’t believe Ryan when he told him he was deaf. Great. 

The woman came back with the medication and the man payed for it. The man took them, and then dragged Brendon outside. A car was waiting for the man, but the man pushed Brendon away before getting in and the car drove away. 

Brendon hit his head and it caused his vision to blur, and before he knew it, Joe, Sarah and Spencer were with him, taking him back to the car. Sarah tried to sign to ask if he was okay, and Brendon nodded.

“The police got Ian and Breezy and Patrick and we don’t know where Dan is, and everything’s going to shit!” Sarah signed to him. Brendon huffed in frustration. Could anything go right for them?

Once everyone was back in the car, Joe began to try and see if they could figure out where Dan was.

“Maybe I can find something in his bag.” Sarah said as she went into the back. Joe started driving to get them away from the pharmacy.

Sarah dug through Ian’s backpack, and didn’t find anything of use, but she did find a spare phone, likely the one Ian was talking about using for calls they may need to make. Maybe it had Dan’s address. She pocketed it quickly.

“I found nothing.” Sarah said. 

“Let me look.” Ryan said, and they switched places in the car. After half a minute, Ryan pulled a piece of paper out of Ian’s bag. 

“Found something!” Ryan said, pulling out some paper. “In the likely event I got myself arrested before we got to Dan, here is the address.” 

“Ian wasn’t kidding when he said he prepared everything.” Spencer said.

“How did I miss that..?” Sarah muttered. 

“Well, let’s get going then.” Joe said.

Breezy glanced back at Patrick as Ray’s search was going nowhere.

“So, what happened between you and Joe?” Breezy asked.

“I fucked up really badly and now he hates me, it’s, a long story…” Patrick said. 

“Well, we aren’t getting anywhere at the moment.” Ray said. “Might as well tell.”

Patrick sighed a little.

“It was the craziest party I ever went to, sex in the bathrooms, someone was doing cocaine, boys were smoking Menthols, girls were getting back rubs, some guy had broken the pool table in the basement, other crazy shit, Joe and I both got drunk, no one drinking there was legal, and I ended up in a closet with him, we ended up kissing and since we were idiot drunks we couldn’t figure out how to get out so we ended up sleeping together inside, and then in the morning Joe started crying about how he actually had the feelings for me and he was scared it would ruin our friendship, and when I said I had feelings for him too, he begged me to promise he wouldn’t be just some dumb summer relationship before I went off to Law School for 4 years and he wanted me to come back to him, and I promised him I would, and I meant it.. We ended up kissing again, and then Joe threw up on my shirt, and the rest is a bit blurry, but we found out some friend of the girl who threw the party went flying out a window and ended up in the hospital, he was eventually okay and I think he became a cop, we were “together” for like two months and then I left and like three years in some “friends” convinced me that someone would not wait four years for me to come back, and ended up making me go on a “quintuple” date and I ended up dating the girl I got stuck with for a while, brought her home, and I don’t know how Joe found out but this is the first time I’ve seen him since I left for Law School. I didn’t realize it was actually him until he threatened me about Louis…” Patrick sighed when he finished. “I still regret agreeing with that friend.”

“What happened with the girl?” Ray asked.

“Cheated on me with the friend who set me up with her.” Patrick said. “Found out less than a year after I came home.”

“Yikes…” 

“So I just became a soulless lawyer who loves nothing…” Patrick said that in a joking tone, but both Ray and Breezy could hear his sadness in saying that.

“So, if you had the chance, would you go back to Joe?” Breezy asked after a few minutes of sad silence.

“Honestly, yes.. But I destroyed his trust by making him wait for me and not even bothering to come back for him, so I don’t think I’d ever have a chance.” Patrick sighed again. “I’m surprised he didn’t ditch me on the side of the road when I woke up.” 

“Well that was mostly for the whole witness thing, and no one knew how to react to the fact that Spencer and Ian basically turned us into kidnappers.” Breezy said, chuckling uncomfortably.

“He still could have left me at that rest stop.” Patrick muttered.

“Hey, uh, why don’t we stop somewhere and eat, then continue our search, by then I’m sure they would have been ditched and we can find them.” Ray said, trying to change the subject.

“Drive through, we should eat in the car.” Breezy said. “I’m sure by now everyone knows about us...”

The house Joe pulled up to was a big one, but the outside was in a state of disrepair. A few windows boarded up, cracks, paint on the building was faded. That sort of thing. Joe lead the teens up to the door while Ryan (as asked) took Louis over to a patch of grass that looked unowned so he could use the bathroom. When Joe knocked, a young girl, probably a few years younger than Brendon (who was 15 according to Ryan) opened the door.

“Uh, hi, we’re here to see Dan Pawlovich?” Joe asked, assuming the girl was Dan’s little sister or something. That’s when a man about Patrick’s height with a thick beard and tattoos covering his arms appeared behind the girl.

“Why?” He said, and boy his voice didn’t match his appearance, and instead of sounding angry or intimidating like one would think, he genuinely sounded like he wanted to know why they wanted to see Dan.

“Uh, we were with his friend Ian, he said Dan could help us..?” Sarah said.

“Nicole, go get Dan.” The man said to the girl, who disappeared and the man opened the door wider. “I’m Andy, where is Ian?”

“He got caught, along with two other friends.” The teens noticed a crack in Joe’s voice when he said friends, maybe he didn’t quite consider Patrick a friend, and hell, Patrick was a burden when they started the journey.

Andy let them in.

“Dan told me what was going on, and while I don’t agree with your actions, I’m not going to intervene. If the cops get you, my name’s Lucas and I’m 6’2”.” Andy said.

“So, are you like a roommate or something?” Spencer asked, glancing back as Ryan rushed in carrying Louis.

“Eh, you could say that. Everyone here’s from off the street, except Gerard, but he barely lives here, he just pops in and out because of Mikey.” Andy said. “I don’t know where Gerard is when he isn’t visiting Mikey, hell he could be up there right now, not like he uses the door or anything.” Andy glanced up the stairs. “That kid’s probably done some bad things to get his brother that medicine.”

Sarah had been translating for Brendon, and Brendon put the pieces together and squinted.

“I think Gerard’s that asshole who held us hostage, don’t tell him that, but I think it is cause he was getting medicine for a Michael.” Brendon told Sarah, and Sarah just nodded.

“What’d he say?” Ryan asked.

“None of your goddamn business.” Brendon signed to Ryan (as he knew exactly what Ryan asked based on Sarah’s reaction) so he could see it. Ryan flipped him off but made sure Andy and Joe didn’t see him do it.

The girl came back down with a boy, Dan. Andy smiled at the girl, then told her she could go check on Mikey if she wanted, and make sure no one “broke in”. Nicole thought it was a game with Gerard by not telling Andy he was there, but Andy always knew. If it made Nicole happy, Andy would happily play along.

“Okay!” She said smiling before running back up the stairs. 

“Gerard’s definitely in there. I saw him get out of the car when Lindsey came home.” Dan said.

“I know full well he’s up there.” Andy said. “He’s not exactly quiet when he climbs the old fire escape.” 

“So, you’re Ian’s friends?” Dan asked.

“Yes, I’m Ryan, that’s Spencer, Sarah, Joe, and Brendon.” Ryan said, adjusting Louis in his arms so he could put his arm out, Dan awkwardly shaked his hand. 

“Yes, Ian said there would be, another one of you? And wasn’t Ian coming?” 

“Ian, Breezy and Patrick got caught, we kinda got kidnapped after a robbery and they got left behind.” Sarah said.

“Oh...” Dan said. “Come on, let’s go up to my room and we can look at what you have.” 

“So Ian said you could help us. You can, right?” Spencer asked. He did not become a wanted criminal for this Dan guy to turn out to be a sham. 

“Depends on what you have.” Dan opened a door to what looked like his bedroom. “Now, show me what you have.”

Ian had been sitting in the cop car for at least two hours while he waited for the police to finally finish their investigation. He was lucky, as one of the cops, Iero, opened the car door.

“Oh are you sure you aren’t done with the investigation?” Ian said sarcastically, and Iero rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. You know what we want, and we’ve given you two hours to think, are you sure you don’t know where they went?” Iero said.

“They went north towards a friend who could help them prove Brendon’s innocence and maybe figure out who killed Jon for real. Same thing I said before. So if you want to catch them, I suggest you start heading down that road and hope they didn’t take any turns.” Ian said. “And they may not be going that way with the robber guy.”

“Listen Ian, this isn’t a joke, you let a mur-”

“Brendon isn’t a murderer!” Ian yelled at him. “You people didn’t look at all the evidence that put him in that basement when Jon died and you listened to the Walkers who have a long history of hating Brendon’s guts!”

“You also stole the casefile, that driver stole a license plate, and you kidnapped Patrick Stump, even if he isn’t a murderer you are all still wanted for theft and kidnapping.” Iero knelt a little to get at eye level with Ian (he really had no reason to but he did anyway) “Now ar-”

Frank’s radio went off with some police code, and Frank stepped away to answer it. After about ten minutes, both him and Wentz got into the car and started driving away from the cafe.

“One of Weekes’s friends saw the Douglas girl in Green Bay.” Was the only explanation Ian heard. 

“What about him?” Wentz asked.

“We’ll drop him off at their station, they’ll get him a transfer back to Chicago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Pete are going to be referred to by their last names for most of this story if you haven't noticed already.


	4. We're So Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breezy and Patrick work on getting to the group while Joe converses with Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda filler but I needed somewhere to stop because the next chapter is really planned out
> 
> And if you haven't noticed, Kenny has been removed from all of my fanfictions and replaced with Ian, Maya or Linda. This is because I do not support Kenny in any way after what he did and I have erased him from my works.  
> So Ian has replaced him, everything else is the same, it's just Ian instead of Kenny.

Joe set the file on Dan’s desk, and Dan opened it and pulled everything out. There were pictures of the crime scene, which Brendon, Sarah and Spencer all cringed at. Seeing their friend like that was just heartbreaking. 

“What was the murder weapon?” Dan asked as he looked at the pictures of Sarah and Brendon’s messages. 

“The police said knife, but it’s not like they found the murder weapon.” Spencer said.

“And Brendon was in the basement, as these texts show, at the time of the murder.” 

“Yes.” Sarah said. “I accounted for every part of the movie including the after credits scene, and everything lines up with the texts.”

“And who are these messages between?” Dan showed the other pictures of texts to her.

“Jon and Brendon, Brendon sending, because Jon’s phone was missing from the crime scene, like a few other things.” Sarah said. “Walkie Talkie is just the name Brendon had for Jon in his phone.” 

“Probably why they used your phone for the ones between you and him.” Spencer chuckled.

“I’m S Zech in his phone, although I’m surprised they wouldn’t be able to tell since zech is literally in my last name.” Sarah said. 

“He had the dumbest names for us all, I’m Georgie, Ian’s Indigo Claw, Spencer’s Smithie, Breezy’s Spring Breeze, Dallon’s Lon-”

“I get it! So, anything else?” Dan asked.

“All of us are accounted for, I was heading home, Sarah was as well, Spencer was already home, Ian was home, Breezy was out on a date with Dallon, any other friends were accounted for.” Ryan said. “I say it was that neighbor guy who refused to even show up to testify after claiming he heard yelling from the bathroom window.”

“He had a right not to show up since he wasn’t that true of a witness.” Sarah muttered. “No one else claimed to hear yelling and the neighbor was three houses down.”

“Past all that, do you think you can piece anything together?” Joe asked, taking Louis from Ryan, as Ryan seemed to be tensing up.

“If you give me time? Yes.” Dan said. “You’ll just have to hang around for a bit.”

The group nodded and Sarah explained everything to Brendon.

“Lindsey should have finished making lunch by now, she usually makes a lot so we have leftovers, you can go eat.” Dan said as he grabbed a notebook.

The group said their goodbyes and went downstairs. Lindsey was just setting food out on the table for people to grab. It was stuff like PBJs and such, but it didn’t seem like they had much for money to begin with, and it wasn’t like any of them were going to complain. Andy and a few other people were also there getting food, and while the teens went into the living room to eat, Joe sat with Andy and the other adults.

“So, you own this place or something?” Joe asked.

“No, no, the place is payed for by someone named Hoppus, I actually have only been here for half a year. Lost my house because I couldn’t pay my bills because of my job. Hoppus pays bills and sometimes we’ll get food and money from him, but most of us have never met him and we usually have to take care of ourselves. It’s why Gerard pays for Mikey’s medicine.” Andy said. 

“I met him, and trust me, Hoppus is a cool guy, bit too upper class for my taste, but he isn’t a snob.” One of the women said.

“How many people are here exactly?” Joe asked before biting into his food.

“Not counting Gerard, Tammy, and a few other drifters, 13. Nicole’s the youngest. She’s a runaway who hid in someone’s trunk, no idea where she’s actually from. She ended up on the streets for a while but she got brought in with Dan and Eddy.” The only other man said. “She hasn’t told us why she ran off.”

“I’m taking food up to Mikey.” Lindsey said, putting some food on a plate.

“Invite Gerard down, or at least make him get food himself.” Andy said. “I don’t want him starving on the streets again!”

 

“I will.” Lindsey said before walking away.

“So, is Mikey like, bedridden or something?” Joe asked, before adding “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Sort of. He can get up and stuff but it is a pain for him to do so. Gerard hasn’t exactly told us everything wrong with him, but all I know is that it’s why they got kicked out and it really takes a toll on him. We gave him the one other tv in the house so that he didn’t have to come downstairs.” The woman who spoke before said. “According to Gerard their mom was sick of paying for Mikey’s medicine and Mikey not contributing to the family. Gerard managed to find us after a week of being on the streets but he doesn’t stay.”

“Aye, one of you teens get some food up to Dan, if you guys are going to be working him like that he needs food!” The man yelled to the teenagers in the living room, which included two others.

“Alright alright I’ll do it Terry!” A girl said and she got up and did as Terry told her to. 

“Make sure he knows it’s there Jasmine!” 

“I will!!” Jasmine then filled a plate and went upstairs.

Joe made more conversation with the group before Gerard came down. Brendon noticed him from the livingroom, and he knew it was him, as he had gotten a good enough look at him when he took his mask off to know it was him. Gerard now had about shoulder length dyed red hair, which was likely his actual hair, but Brendon couldn’t be sure. Gerard didn’t seem to notice him while he got his food.

“Yo Gee, you gonna stay for movie night?” Terry asked Gerard as he began to come back through.

“Don’t count on it.” Gerard said before heading back upstairs. He didn’t seem to react to seeing Joe at the table, likely because there was no way for Joe to know who he was.

“He never stays for anything Terry.” The second woman said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, he might one day Lizbeth.” Terry said.

“Only if Mikey gets worse.” Lizbeth said. “Then he’ll never leave, but then I won’t be sure if he’ll be able to get him medicine.” 

“Hm.” Joe said.

“Are you and those kids going to stay for movie night?” Terry asked Joe.

“I guess.” Joe said. “As long as the police don’t catch up to us.”

“Oh, we’ve had a few who’ve run from the police, as long as you don’t stay too long you should be good.” Lisbeth said.

“As long as it isn’t murder.” The first woman laughed. Joe awkwardly chuckled along. 

Breezy, Ray and Patrick were sitting in an empty parking lot eating Arby’s in silence, other than Patrick mumbling something about wanting a change of clothes, but he didn’t have any money with him, and he was not taking Ray’s offer of getting him clothes. Breezy decided to talk about an argument she had with Dallon over the dumbest thing ever, and he was so sure he was right. Ray and Patrick were both laughing at the end. Breezy decided to take a big drink of her soda, and she heard a tap at the window. Both her and Ray looked at the window, and Breezy inhaled, then proceed to shoot soda out of her nose before coughing, because on the other side of that window was Ryan, Seaman, not Ross.

Ryan just awkwardly watched Breezy’s coughing fit through the window while Ray just tried to help Breezy and clean up her mess. As soon as all this was over, Breezy looked back up at Ryan, and slowly rolled the window down.

“Hey Breezy!” Ryan said, and Breezy looked at him dumbfounded. 

“Ryan?! What the hell are you doing here??” Breezy asked. Last she knew Ryan was in Kentucky for some big hike with his other friends.

“I was passing through and saw you in the car. Dallon’s been talking about police and stuff, and sorry to be dumb, but I’ve been out of the loop so long I don’t know what’s happening, but I decided to say hi, mostly because Dallon’s begging me to get more information on the car.” Ryan said, glancing around the inside, waving at Patrick when he caught his gaze.

“Uh, yeah, everything’s fine, I just decided to sporadically head up here with my friends and I haven’t told Dallon!” Breezy said, smiling to hide her guilt.

“Hm, okay. Do you want me to tell Dallon? He’s been saying his texts to you aren’t sending.” Ryan asked. Maybe because her phone was still shut down in the glove department she left it in in the van.

“Uh, sure, if you want. By the way, have you seen a white van anywhere?” Breezy said before giving a brief description.

“Uh, yeah, saw one just like that over on Lawrence and Parker.” Ryan said. “What, more friends?”

“Yeah, we better get going now.” Ray said.

“Oh, well it was nice to meet you…”

“Raymond.” Ray said. Worst attempt at a fake name ever. Breezy and Patrick would have found it even worse if they knew it was Ray’s real name.

“Well, nice to meet you Raymond.” 

Breezy rolled up the window and Ray drove off.

“Lawrence and Parker, there are a few squatter houses over there. Maybe they were looking for someone over there, or that’s where the van and the driver got ditched, can’t say anything about anyone else.” Ray said. 

“Good, let’s get over there, then we can find Dan…” Breezy said, Patrick nodded in agreement.

Ian sighed as they passed the “Green Bay, 3 miles” sign. He was still beating himself up over getting caught. Iero and Wentz were bickering about some band Wentz liked by Iero hated, and they’d been bickering for the past half an hour. Ian wanted to yell at them to stop, but they ignored him every other time he spoke. 

Ian wondered if they had found the address to Dan’s place. It was the place Dan sent him when Ian was telling him the plan. Dan had always been good at putting pieces together, so he assumed Dan could help with that. He also hoped that Breezy and Patrick had caught up with them.

“So, how long have you all been planning this?” Wentz asked. “The whole break out and such.”

“Well, it was Spencer and Sarah’s idea, Spencer can drive so he would have been the driver, they came to Ryan, Breezy and I for help, then Ryan brought Joe along because of his van…” Ian said before trailing off.

“And the kidnapping?” Iero asked.

“Wasn’t part of the plan. Spencer knocked him out with the door and we panicked.”

“Hm.” 

“You want to hear something funny?” Wentz asked.

“No-”

“Too bad. When the other officers went to investigate Joe’s place, they discovered his roommate was a drug dealer and Joe’s van was often used for drug deals which is why the license plate was stolen.”

“Hm.” Ian didn’t care in the slightest.

Andy had been getting up from the table after everyone had else when he heard the knock at the door. He went to it and opened it to three people. The taller of the group, who was standing in the front, began talking.

“Uh, hello, I’m helping these two look for the owner of the van outside, do you know a-” Ray stopped when Brendon had suddenly rushed out and hugged Breezy, as Brendon had passed the door trying to go to the bathroom.

“Oh, I guess you’ve found them..” Andy said, chuckling as Brendon pushed away from Breezy to talk but was still close enough to her that she had to look right down to see what he was signing to her.

“Breezy! You’re here! And Ian is-” He stopped, and looked behind Breezy, and Patrick saw Brendon’s disappointment when he only saw him. “Where’s Ian?”

“I though Ian was with you guys, is he not?” Breezy signed back to him.

“He left the van, we got a text, but he…” Brendon trailed off, his hand signals dropped and got slower. Breezy noticed Sarah and Ryan come out of the living room to see what was happening.

“Breezy!” Sarah said and she ran over. This caused Spencer and Joe to come out of the living room and everyone was excited to see Breezy. Patrick just awkwardly stayed quietly behind her. 

Joe noticed Patrick, and just said

“Hi Patrick.” Everyone else noticed him, but didn’t say anything. Patrick didn’t expect them to. He basically was the annoying hostage. Did any movies have an annoying hostage? Patrick would have to look it up.

“Breezy, we found Dan, and he’s working on figuring stuff out right now!” Spencer said.

“Great! The sooner he finishes the sooner I can get roasted by Dallon for vanishing on him.” Breezy chuckled

“Make sure I’m there to see it.” Spencer said.

“You will, because we’ll all be in the same jail cell when he does.”

“Well, since you are with your friends, I will be off.” Ray said.

“Are you sure? We love visitors, you could stick around for a bit.” Andy asked, smiling.

“I guess. I don’t have work for another week. I guess I can stick around.” Ray said, smiling a little.

Andy invited the three in and took them into the living room. Ray explained why he brought them, Breezy told them that Ryan Seaman was around and Dallon knows where they were, which could be a problem. Sarah explained what happened with possibly Gerard, but didn’t mention that it was possibly Gerard, who was probably still up in Mikey’s room. Ryan also explained how they found Dan, and Sarah began to think on something. Before they could continue, Dan came rushing down the stairs, tripping on the last one and landing on his face. Everyone stared at him before he popped up and said.

“I got something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no more notes for this. See you next time!


	5. I Wanna Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan shares what he found, and Joe and Patrick talk out their feelings,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one quickly after the last, finally have everything planned out in my head!

Dan had brought the crew plus Ray and Andy into his room. He had tapped everything to his wall and seemed like a crazy detective thing.

“Alright, to start, the murderer came in through the window. No one saw anyone but Brendon exit after Sarah, so they didn’t use the door to leave either. Jon knew whoever it was. He was obviously okay with them coming in as he didn’t try to escape, and it wasn’t a surprise since the toilet was clean so he wasn’t using the toilet. Jon trusted them enough to let them get close to the door, which they unlocked after he was killed, which is why there is blood there but not outside of the bathroom. Jon trusted them, and the person planned to go in with the intent to kill or else he probably would have been pushed out the window or had his head smashed against something. It is likely he was texted or called ahead of time, but with his phone missing, we have no proof.” Dan said. After this was fully translated to Brendon, he signed to Breezy

“I did noticed Jon texting someone for a bit before telling me he was going to use the bathroom.” 

Breezy relayed this to the rest of the group.

“So he didn’t go up to the bathroom to use it. Would explain why he was in the second floor bathroom instead of the basement one.” Spencer said.

“Why not the ground floor one?” Dan asked.

“There is none. My house has the same layout and there are only three bathrooms. One in the basement and two on the second floor.” 

“Hm.” Dan said.

“So, that brings down our suspects. Maybe it was that Gabby girl he mentioned possibly dating, or Kiara, oo, or Jake.” Ryan said, thinking a bit afterwards.

“But what would be their motive?” Dan asked. Ryan seemed a little stumped on that.

“Whoever it was, they weren’t going for a framing, or else they wouldn’t have left out the window. Whoever they are, possibly didn’t want Brendon being blamed or else the evidence would have been more spread out and not enclosed to the bathroom.” Patrick said.

“But they did want the body to be found.” Joe said. “Or they would have killed him somewhere else or kept the door locked.”

“Or they had no other choice…”

“Hm..” Ryan glanced at Brendon before looking at the wall.

“So we know it was someone Jon trusted. That could be anyone we or he was friends with..” Spencer said. “And we have no proof of who it could have been.”

“So, we’ll need to find some.” Sarah said, half heartedly signing it to Brendon even though Breezy was already.

Spencer started humming “it’s the end of the world as we know it.” as he looked at the text messages Dan carefully set out on the table. Everything from the evidence file was neatly left there so it would not be destroyed, although Jon’s pictures were turned upside down for obvious reasons.

“Okay, I’m going to see if there’s anything else I can figure out.” Dan said.

“No, you’re going to bed first. If you get back into this you won’t sleep again.” Andy said, grabbing Dan’s wrist. “After dinner, sleep in Nicole’s room so you don’t get back into this. Sorry but Dan can not go another sleepless night because he’s “onto something.” We can pick back up on this tomorrow.” 

“We get it.” Sarah said.

“I might be off soon, I don’t think I have much reason to stay, but I’ll swing by tomorrow to see if you guys have found anything.” Ray said, and they all said bye to him as he left.

“So, now what?” Sarah asked.

“Guess we see if there are any spare rooms or see if we just all sleep in the van.” Joe said. “Let’s go ask.”

Patrick happened to be the only one who walked out, and they didn’t make it halfway down the hallway before they started bickering.

“They talk like they’re a married couple..” Spencer chuckled, and Breezy had to fight the urge to say ‘well they basically were.’ because that conversation was between her, Patrick and Ray. Ryan huffed a little.

The two returned a few minutes later and said there were a few, some of them could sleep alone as there was only one small bed in those rooms, but someone would have to sleep on the couch.

Brendon opted to sleep on the couch, while Spencer and Breezy got their own rooms, leaving Ryan and Sarah, and Joe and Patrick to group up in the rooms. 

After a small dinner which left Patrick pretty unsatisfied, everyone went back to the rooms, although Joe went looking for Louis.

Joe found Louis in Mikey’s room. He was sitting on Mikey’s bed with Mikey petting him. He along with Nicole and Lindsey (Gerard must have already left) were watching a movie.

Mikey, who was a pale boy who looked to be in his late teens, maybe early twenties, significantly younger than his older brother who was likely in his mid, maybe late twenties, looked up at him when he peaked in. Nicole and Lindsey glanced at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, is this your dog?” He asked.

“Yeah, I was going to take him out so he doesn’t pee in your bed, I’ll bring him back if you want.” Joe said with a soft smile. Mikey seemed to smile widely at this.

“Yeah, you can take him out.” Mikey picked Louis up and put him on the floor, and Louis ran to Joe. Joe picked him up and left, and after doing what he wanted to do with Louis, took him back and put him on the bed with Mikey.

Joe returned to the room he would be staying in, and found Patrick laying in the bed awkwardly, and Joe realized this was because the mattress was falling apart and he was attempting to avoid the holes and bumps where the springs were. Joe had slept in worse, so just laid down on his side, although he ended up with Patrick’s back pressed to his. They were quiet for a bit, before Patrick started talking.

“Joe?”

“What..?”

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting.. You’ve had every right to act so cold to me and I was acting like a self centered dick about it.” 

“Did Breezy tell you to apologize?”

 

“No, I thought about it on the car ride here.” 

“Hm.”

Silence for a bit.

“I’m also sorry about what I did… Don’t have to forgive me for that one either…” 

Joe looked over his shoulder at Patrick. He sighed a bit.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why are you sorry?” Joe sounded a bit upset.

“I doubted you’d be waiting for me when I came back, and I let my ‘friends’ convince me you wouldn’t be there, and that’s why I came back with that girl..”

Joe opened his mouth but Patrick continued.

“I just didn’t think you would after you stopped writing to me, and after what my parents said abo-”

“Wait, you believed whatever bullshit your parents said about me?”

“Well, yeah, I-”

“Patrick those two hated me! Probably still do! I was the stoner that ‘was going to corrupt their perfect straight A student who was destined for better things than I could ever dream of.’ You never heard them talk about me? Every time I saw them they gave me dirty looks. Dude, if they knew we were like two steps from dating they would have killed me and sent you off to law school faster and one farther away.” Joe said, sitting up to look at Patrick, who sat up when he did.

“That explains a few things…” Patrick said. “Like how they told me they gave you my number yet you never once texted or called me.”

“I asked for it and they practically yelled in my face that I would be ‘interrupting your studies.’ I couldn’t get your new dorm room after you moved dorms, that why I stopped sending you letters, and you didn’t send any to me so I couldn’t get the address off them.”

Patrick started laughing to himself.

“Oh I see what happened… My parents said to send the letters to them, and they must have destroyed them. Sent one back after three letters and told me you weren’t replying.” Patrick was chuckling. “I shouldn’t have believed that..”

Joe started laughing a bit too.

“Your parents are the worst.” Joe said, basically quoting his younger self as he had been saying that ever since he met the wonderful Mr and Mrs Stump. Both ended up laughing like little kids. Joe missed this. Maybe he could forgive Patrick and they could be friends again, even if he still felt something. 

“But yeah.. I let my family and friends convince me you wouldn’t want me when I came back and talked me into going out with the girl, and for the record, she was cheating on me, we aren’t together anymore.” Patrick sighed when he went back to that subject. “How did you find out?”

“I may have stole the invitation from my roommate who was invited, showed up with a coupon to that donut place downtown and one of those flowers you liked, didn’t make it into the yard when I saw you with the girl, and I could hear how they were talking about you two, so I ran off.” Joe was no longer in the good mood. “I’m guessing Jenna went after you and that’s how you knew I knew.”

“That girl was scary…” Patrick said. “She was like three seconds from pulling a knife on me.”

Joe started laughing at that, and Patrick started to as well. Eventually they calmed down.

“So, are we cool?” Patrick asked. “I mean, back to friends, or at least not enemies?”

“I can go back to friends.” Joe said before fistbumping Patrick, which made him chuckle. They ended up going back to sleep, laying like they were before, but every once in awhile Joe would poke at Patrick and he’d started giggling like a child, and Joe loved it. He missed that.

They fell asleep before they would hear the sound of someone walking across the old fire escape.

That morning, Ryan came downstairs to everyone other than Sarah and Patrick in the living room, along with Andy and Lindsey.

Once he came down, Breezy looked at him and smiled.

“There’s Ryan. When is Sarah coming down? Joe said Patrick’s still asleep.” Breezy said.

“Sarah’s still asleep.” Ryan said.

“Dan’s asleep, so he won’t be working on your investigation for a while.” Lindsey said. She had been reading and didn’t seem to care too much.

“Well, is there anything we can do to kill the time?” Brendon signed, and Breezy said.

“We have board games.” Andy said. The teens seemed down for that, so Andy went and pulled one out.

“Hey Joe, can I get my phone from the van?” Breezy asked.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” Joe said. 

They walked out of the building and to where Joe had parked the van. Joe unlocked it and Breezy got into the front seat and opened the glove department and got it out.

“Nice.” Breezy said before turning it on.

“So, why do you want it?” Joe asked.

“My boyfriend has probably sent me a bunch of messages about me lying to Ryan. Not in the building Ryan, Patrick and I ran into a different Ryan that is a friend of Dallon and I.” Breezy said before her phone started buzzing, but they didn’t focus on that, they focused on the gasp they heard in the van. Breezy raised an eyebrow, then went into the back of the van and walked to the trunk area. She found Sarah back there…

Sarah looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, her face was red, she’d obviously been crying, and her arms had a few scrapes and the beginnings of bruises, and her ankle looked a bit swollen. Something bad happened.

“Sarah? Oh my god what happened?!” When Joe heard that, he ran to the back door and opened it to see Sarah.

“He’s going to kill me!! He’s going to kill me and I think he’ll kill.. Kill.. Pa-Patrick...” Joe seemed terrified now.

“Who, who’s going to kill you and Patrick?!” He asked, but Sarah couldn’t continue. She just held something out. Breezy had only seen it once before, but she knew what it was. 

Patrick heard the door open as he was slowly waking, and slowly the door closed. Must have been Joe coming back to bed. He opened his eyes.

“Joe..?” 

Breezy looked at the phone, and Sarah mumbled the code to unlock it. It opened on messages. The last three where what caught her attention.

Sender: Please, I need to talk about this.

Jon: Fine.

Jon: Second floor bathroom. Meet me there, window will be open and I’ll lock the door.

Patrick sat up to look at who had entered. It wasn’t Joe. 

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asked.

Breezy’s heart stopped when she saw who the sender was.

“I need to talk to you Patrick…” The boy said, turning to face the lawyer.

“Oh, of course, what is it...” Patrick said standing up.

Breezy and Patrick might as well as said it at the same time for dramatic effect.

“Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunt, Dunt, Daaaaaaa


	6. Killer King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan killed Jon, and now he's going to kill Patrick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've made it this far. Watch me fuck it up!!

Sarah had waited till she thought Ryan was asleep to look at the phone. She had realized pretty quickly that it hadn’t come from Ian’s bag, but she didn’t know yet who’s she had pulled it from. 

She turned it on, and the background picture was of two people. Spencer.. And Jon. The background photo of Jon’s phone. Why did they have this? 

Sarah punched in the 4 digit code she knew to open his phone. The message app had 11 unread messages. She clicked on it. 1 from the group text Ian sent. 3 from Brendon, 1 from her, 1 from Spencer, and 5 from his mom. Sarah scrolled through them, and noticed the messages between him and Ryan.

The preview message said “Second floor bathroom. M-”

Sarah clicked on it and saw the messages. She was taken a back, and started scrolling up to where the messages started.

Ryan: Jon.

Ryan: Jon answer me.

Jon: What?

Jon: You left half an hour ago, what do you want?

Ryan: I did it again.

Jon: What?

Jon: Nevermind, don’t tell me. Why did you do it?

Ryan: I couldn’t help it.

Jon: Ryan, you can’t keep doing this. If you do, someone else is going to find out.

Ryan: No one will find out

Jon: I found out.

Ryan: After I mentioned it.

Jon: Who says you won’t mention it to Sarah? 

Jon: Or Spencer?

Ryan: Fine.

Ryan: I just need to talk about it with you

Jon: I’ll call in a minute

Ryan: No, face to face

Jon: Brendon’s still here, I can’t just bring you back in and talk about it while he’s here.

Ryan: Jon I need to, you don’t have to let him know

Ryan: Please, I need to talk about this.

Jon: Fine.

Jon: Second floor bathroom. Meet me there, window will be open and I’ll lock the door.

Sarah’s blood ran cold. The last message had been sent at 8:54. The time Brendon said Jon left the basement (give or take). She realized that this could only mean one thing. Ryan killed Jon.

Sarah had only realized that for half a second before she felt Ryan’s hand over her mouth and his arm keeping her from trying to run.

“You make noise, I’ll slash your throat and then I’ll go downstairs and gut Brendon, how does that sound?” Ryan’s voice was cold, emotionless. He was serious. She was still in shock that Ryan killed Jon. Those two were best friends, why would he do that?

“I don’t need another problem, I already though the one Ian and Spencer brought took care of itself, but now I’ll have to fix it myself because of Breezy.. But it looks like I have another, so here’s your choice, you run away from here and don’t think about coming back, or I push you out the window and make it look like you commited suicide. Your choice Sarah.” Ryan said.

Sarah’s murmured reply made Ryan pull her off the bed and drag her to the window. He made her open the window and walk out. He glared at her until she went to the latter and started climbing down, but she lost her grip and fell, landing on her left foot first, and she definitely sprained it. Her falling afterwards scraped her arms. Sarah heard the window shut and she knew she had to get away. She remember Joe’s van, and started limping to it.

Wentz walked back out to the car. Iero was still in the car asleep. When Wentz got in, Iero woke up and looked at him.

“How’d it go?” Iero asked.

“They’re letting us continue and they’ll work on transferring the Crawford kid. Chief called me, the Weekes kid has the general location of where his friend saw Breezy, and where the van was seen, so we’ll be looking around there.

“Let’s get going then.” Iero said. “Can’t be too far now.”

“Let’s bag this kid.” Wentz said as he started the car.

Spencer nearly jumped out of his skin when Breezy and Joe slammed the door open. Joe was already to the stairs before the group in the living room could process what was happening.

“Get out of the house! Andy, get Mikey!” Breezy yelled.

“What’s going on?!?” Andy asked.

“Ryan killed Jon, he tried to kill Sarah and I think he’s going to kill Patrick!” Breezy said.

“What?!” Spencer asked. Brendon looked at Breezy in confusion as she wasn’t signing to him.

“Just get out of the house!!” She yelled before running upstairs. Andy followed her. 

The teens and the others in the room all did as they were told. Spencer and Brendon went to the van and found Sarah inside, so decided to get in and comfort her while Breezy and Joe took care of Ryan.

Andy went straight for Mikey’s room while Breezy and Joe went right for the room Patrick was in.

Patrick hadn’t noticed anything up yet. Ryan had just started apologizing for how he and the others had treated him.

“Ryan it’s okay. I get it. I was an ass.” Patrick laughed a bit. “You really don’t need to apologize.” 

Ryan had been coming towards him while he talked, seeming to be a bit nervous. Patrick didn’t think much of it. Before he could say anything, he heard the doorknob violently turn, but be stopped since it was locked. Locked. Patrick suddenly realized something was up.

“PATRICK!!” He heard Joe yell as he started knocking. 

“Ryan don’t you fucking dare!!’ Breezy yelled as the two tried to get the door open. “Open the GODDAMN DOOR.”

Ryan dropped his apologetic expression. He’d been caught, but this wasn’t going to stop him. Patrick suddenly was filled with fear as he realized what was happening. The exact thing he feared happening when he realized who had kidnapped him.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!” Breezy and Joe heard from behind the door. Joe realized the door wasn’t going to work, so he rushed into the next room, which was Mikey’s, and ran past Andy, who was carrying Mikey out of the room, and Nicole, who had Louis, and to the window. He climbed out and used the fire escape to get to the room Patrick was in. Patrick was attempting to get away from Ryan, who was armed with what looked like a pocket knife. 

Joe was filled with fear and rage, and he almost tried to break the window before managing to open it and climb into the room. First thing he did was tackle Ryan and try and wrestle the knife away. Patrick rushed for the door and unlocked it, letting Breezy get in. Ryan brought his hands upward quickly to cause some kind of damage before Joe managed to get his hands down and he had Ryan pinned. 

“I got him!” Joe said.

“Oh fuck…” Breezy said as she looked at Ryan. Ryan looked so angry. She had always seen Ryan as a calm, friendly kid. She would have never guessed it would be him…

Iero and Wentz pulled up right in time to see all the people outside the house, and Andy bringing Mikey out and Nicole bringing Louis out. The two saw the van, so knew what this likely meant.

They got out and quickly ran to Andy, as he seemed to know what was happen more than the others. Plus, the other adults seemed to be busy trying to make sure that was everyone. 

“What’s going on?” Wentz asked Andy as another adult came to help him with Mikey.

“One of the teens who came for help, they’re trying to kill another person, Breezy and Joe went back in to stop him, just go take care of that!” Andy said.

The two officers didn’t waste time rushing inside and upstairs to where they heard the struggle coming from. 

They found Joe holding Ryan down. Iero was right next to him, getting the cuffs on Ryan.

“I have never been so happy to see you..” Breezy said as she realized who the officers were.

“You know them?” Patrick asked.

“These are the guys who arrested Brendon.” 

“Ah.”

“Alright, first of all, good job figuring out who the real killer was, but, you are still going to jail, both you and him, and you, you need to come with because you were kidnapped.” Wentz said.

“Actually this guy needs a hospital.” Iero said. Joe had gotten off Ryan and was now on his back, an they could now see that the knife Ryan had been using was stabbed into his side, not anywhere important, at least by the looks of it. Of course Patrick was at his side very quickly.

“It doesn’t hurt, don’t worry Trick.” Joe was chuckling but Patrick was obviously very worried.

“The people from Green Bay should be here soon.” Wentz said. “Someone out there was calling the cops.”

“Good..” Joe said. He then started laughing as Patrick started worriedly asking him if it hurt or if he felt weird. “Patrick, I didn’t realize we were back together, you’re acting so caring!”

Patrick’s faces was a bit red and he told Joe to fuck off.

“Fuck off to where?” Joe asked. “The afterlife? I can’t exactly move!”

Wentz started laughing a bit.

“Wentz, stop laughing at the stabbing victim!” Iero said. “It’s bad enough that isn’t the first time I’ve told you not to!”

“The last one was telling knock knock jokes while they tried to help him, and they were good!” Wentz said.

“That doesn’t excuse laughing at a stabbing victim!”

“Says the guy with a seven legged scorpion neck tattoo!” Joe said.

“Joe, that was uncalled for.” Patrick said sternly while Iero rolled his eyes.

“But he does!” Patrick rolled his eyes at Joe.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he was TEN YEARS OLD.”

“Aw you still love me.” Joe smirked at Patrick.

“I’ll pull that knife out myself if you keep blabbing.”

“You legally can’t do that.” Iero said.

“I know.”

It was another ten minutes before the ambulance and the cops got there. Ryan was taken away to God knows where (he had just been quiet the whole time, and it scared Breezy) and Joe and Sarah were both taken to a hospital (Sarah had actually broken her angel rather than sprained it). Breezy, Patrick, Brendon and Spencer all however ended up being taken to the police station. Patrick got taken in for interviews while the others ended up in a cell with Ian.

“So… That happened.” Spencer said and signed. Brendon began awkwardly laughing.

“I would never have guessed.” Breezy said/signed.

“Those two were attached at the hip, I guess it makes sense.” Spencer shrugged. “But Ryan always seemed so, adjusted..” 

“So do most murderers.. Although based on the texts Jon knew about whatever lead up to this, maybe that’s why Ryan did it.” Breezy said/signed.

“Oh I would have loved to have been there so I wouldn’t be getting all this as new information.” Ian said.

“Ah shut up Ian.” Breezy said laughing.

“You’re the ones who left me at the cafe.” Ian said.

“You didn’t tell us you weren’t in the van.” Breezy said. “We didn’t mean to leave you.” 

“But ya’ did.” 

“Shut up!” 

Iero came up to the cell to talk with them a few minutes later.

“I don’t know what you did to that guy but he keeps asking how to pay bail for all of you. Including the two at the hospital.” Iero said. 

“All we did was tell him the truth.” Breezy said. “And he was in a relationship with the guy who saved him. BEFORE this happened. That may be a factor.”

“Hm.” Iero said, and seemingly thinking back on that, covered his scorpion tattoo (possibly in shame) and walked off.

“Joe pointed out that his scorpion only has seven legs.” Breezy explained, and the boys all laughed at that.

“I’m surprised that partner of his hadn’t noticed.” Brendon signed.

“Well he knows now.” Spencer said.

“So, what now? We get transferred back to Chicago, probably spend a few nights in jail until Sarah and Joe can join us, maybe go to trial again, definitely go to Ryan’s if he has one, then Patrick pays bail and we get out?” Ian asked.

“That’s most likely it.” Breezy said. “It’s a good thing we made friends with him.”

Spencer chuckled at that.

One of the cops from the station came to get them so they could be transferred. Wentz was among the officers who took them out to the van, and mentioned that Patrick would check on Sarah for them before they left. 

And with that, they were back on their way to Chicago.

Patrick had been in Joe’s hospital room. Joe had come out of surgery an hour ago. Patrick had only been there for a few minutes, and the doctor said he may not wake up for a little while. Patrick sighed a bit and took one of Joe’s hands, being careful to not touch where he had been stabbed.

“I really wish we could have met again on better terms..” Patrick muttered as he looked at Joe. Reminded him of every time he woke up in bed with Joe, except this time they weren’t together, and Joe was asleep for a different reason.

Patrick started rambling about how much he had regretted what he did from the moment he realized Joe was waiting for him to come back. This ramble had gone on for like ten minutes before Patrick decided he should go check on Sarah for the gang (he knew they were heading to Chicago but he’d call in to tell them how she was doing). Patrick sighed a bit and leaned in to kiss Joe on the forehead. He didn’t care at this point. He still loved Joe. He knew it. 

While he was kissing his forehead, he felt Joe squeeze his hand, and he realized. He quickly pulled away.

“Fuck you!” Patrick said as Joe started laughing. 

“I knew it!” Joe said as Patrick hid his face in his open hand (Joe didn’t let go of Patrick’s other hand). “I knew you still liked me.”

“Shut up!” Patrick said. Joe stopped laughing after a bit and Patrick felt his had slip under the one Patrick was using to cover his face to hold his cheek.

“Hey, I’m kidding alright?” Joe said softly. “It’s okay.”

Patrick sighed a little and uncovered his face, and Joe smiled at him when he did.

“You’re an ass.” Patrick mumbled before he leaned in and they kissed for the first time since Patrick left, and it was better then Patrick remembered. 

“That’s why you love me.” Joe said once they finished

“You’re going to have to pay me back for paying bail.” Patrick said.

“I will don’t worry.” Joe said, chuckling before bringing Patrick’s head back down to kiss him on the cheek. “You can go check on Sarah now.”

Patrick squeezed Joe’s hand a little and stood up to go check on Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't as bad as my self doubt tells me it was, and I hope you liked it!


	7. On My Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an short ending to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but it's my way of wrapping this up.

They had gotten to Chicago in the morning, all of them were asleep when they got there, and were barely awake when they were moved to the cells. Breezy had gone back to sleep before the officers woke her up to say ‘you have a visitor.’

They took her to the visiting room, and there was Dallon and his parents, and judging by the fact Brendon was there too, she was there to translate and talk to them. 

“Hi Mr and Mrs Weekes! Dallon!” Breezy said casually.

“Breezy, I’d fire you if we didn’t need you so much.” Mr Weekes said.

“Totally get it.” Breezy said. “But I helped get Brendon out of a life sentence for something he didn’t do.” 

“Which we thank you for..” Mrs Weekes said. “But that was still super irresponsible.”

“I’m guessing I’m not going to get payed this week.”

“Two weeks no pay.” Mr Weekes said.

“That’s fair.” Breezy said. She was already living with them, so loss of paycheck was just like losing her allowance. 

Brendon signed an apology to them for everything, which Breezy translated, and in turn she translated back that the Weekes told him it wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t need to apologize. 

“Breezy, that was the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen or heard anyone do. Also, Ryan’s not happy that you lied to him.” Dallon said.

“I figured.” Breezy said. “Also the lawyer we ‘kidnapped’ is going to be bailing us out, so you don’t have to worry about us being here long.”

“Why would he of all people bail you out?” Mrs Weekes asked.

“We convinced him Brendon didn’t kill Jon and then I helped save him from Ryan R.” Breezy said, leaving out Joe.

“Hm. I still don’t believe it was Ryan..” Dallon said. 

“You can ask our driver or Sarah, who are in a hospital in Green Bay because of him.” Breezy said. “I’m sure they will tell you a lot about how it definitely was him.”

Dallon rolled his eyes. 

“I know it was actually him, he was like the last person I would think of when I hear ‘Jon Walker was murdered.’” Dallon said.

“Yeah, we all agree on that.” Breezy said. 

“We have to go now, Dallon’s cousin’s birthday party is today.” Mr Weekes said.

They exchanged goodbyes and Brendon and Breezy went back to the cells.

They spent the next two days there before they were released on bail. Of course the first person they saw once they were out was Patrick.

“I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about us.” Spencer said.

“They put me through a full psychiatric evaluation before they let me bail you out. They were convinced you guys had done something to me.” Patrick said. “By the way, Sarah’s doing better and they should let her out soon, Joe’s not going to be out for a while.” 

“Well good for Sarah.” Ian said. 

“Mhm.” 

“Do we wait for our parents to come get us?” Brendon signed to Breezy, and Breezy replied with yes.

“Dallon’s never going to let us hear the end of this.” He signed and Breezy chuckled.

Ian’s mom entered just then, rushing to her son and hugging him, and before he could say anything, slapped him and began berating him for everything he had done, which made Spencer, Brendon, and Breezy laugh.

“Bye Ian!” The three called/signed after him.

“Bye.” Ian said as his mom dragged him out.

“So, you and Joe?” Breezy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That’s none of your business.” Patrick said. He had become super professional now, but that was likely because of the setting.

“Just invite me to the wedding.” Breezy laughed, causing Spencer to laugh too. 

“Ha ha.” Patrick said. “If that ever happens, you’ll be maid of honor.” Patrick sure as hell kept that promise.

The Weekes appeared in the doorway, and Breezy and Brendon said bye and walked over to them.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him, even though you basically broke him out of jail.” Mrs Weekes said as they walked to the car.

“I wasn’t going to let a bunch of teenagers run off to god knows where to prove someone innocent of murder.” Breezy chuckled. “Plus, I don’t think any of those kids are professional translators like me.”

“Yeah yeah.” Mr Weekes chuckled.

“How exactly did you get into the situation with the lawyer?” Mrs Weekes asked.

“Ian knocked him out with a door and he and Spencer’s first thought was no witnesses.” Breezy chuckled.

“Alright, tell us the full story.” Mr Weekes chuckled. “If it’s good, I’ll consider cropping a week off your no pay.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you liked it!


End file.
